TBmHC
TBmHC is a downloadable file made by Anart which he states, "This is called TBmHC! It's an add-on to this game, and will provide clues as to what this game is and many other things." It has only just come out so there is still a lot more in TBmHC (presumably) so there is not much explanation for this. There is, however, some screen shots captured. 'The Mini Game Layout' You press buttons which light up for a few seconds and stop. Photo-Negative Minnie This happens when you press the middle button. Numbers (secret code) By pressing number keys 1, 2, and 3, you can change the numbers displayed at the right side in white; after clicking one of the buttons the numbers reset to 0. These are secret codes that reveal images or animations. A YouTuber by the name of RiskRim has found several codes, and members of this very wiki have also contributed. Here is a rough list of codes: # Pressing the middle button with an invalid or 000 code shows Photo-Negative Minnie. # Pressing all 3 number keys until you get the code 666 and pressing the leftmost button shows Distorted Mickey Mouse with an eye missing. # A picture of an anime character with "OTAKU" (a term for "american anime fan" in Japanese) in white below it, the picture itself within a treasure chest, can be triggered with the code 600 and clicking the second button from the left. # Pressing the leftmost button with the code "050" inputted shows you Distorted Mickey Mouse, with both his eyes intact. # Pressing the leftmost button with the code "777" inputted shows you a mysterious, white humanoid figure. # 042 and the second button from the left gives you a Goofy jumpscare. # 718 + rightmost button gives you a map that appears to show the layout of Pirate Caverns. # 801 + rightmost button gives you an Oswald jumpscare. # Finally, 123 and the second button from the right gives you a Pirate Caverns room with Distorted Mickey Mouse in it. CTRL + Numbers (secret code) Holding CTRL turns the right-side digits the color pink; you have limited time before the digits turn white again. Pressing a button makes it turn pink instead of green. These are secret codes that reveal sounds. Credit to YouTuber FNAFFAN132 for finding most of these codes! # Holding CTRL and pressing the leftmost button with the 000 code turns the button pinkish purple, promptly triggering the image of a sound icon. Clicking it plays a recording of a voice, most likely female. It is unknown exactly what the voice says. # Holding CTRL and pressing the fourth buttom with the code 530 triggers an image of a sound icon, clicking it plays a recording of a male voice saying "Hear me". # Holding CTRL and pressing the leftmost button with the code 824 triggers a phone call; however, it is unknown as of right now who the caller is. Random Occurrences (?) Sometimes, pressing some buttons maybe in a certain order can make the lights flash red but nothing happens. Code Showing up Every so often some numbers will display on your screen for about a millisecond. Could this be a secret input code? Category:Miscellaneous Category:Games